


We Gotta Work Together

by orphan_account



Series: Shassie High School AU [4]
Category: Psych
Genre: Angst for a bit, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Gotta Work Together

**Author's Note:**

> Kay so, technically a year has passed since their date. Shawn's in the eleventh grade and Lassiter's in the twelfth. I plan on writing ficlets on their time spent in that one year period tho so enjoy this like I did ^_^

"So, when are you planning on tell your dad about your boyfriend?" Gus asked him suddenly one day. 

"What?" Shawn questioned. Gus must have gone insane from attending class everyday. "I'm not."

"How does Lassiter feel about that?" Gus would never call Lassie, 'Lassie', for fear of being murdered horrifically, but he agreed with Shawn that 'Carlton' was just not right.

"He's fine with it." Shawn replied, waving his hand to indicate that he was done with this conversation.

Gus plowed on. "Dude, he introduced you to his parents months ago."

"So? I mean, he's been talking about college and how excited he is and I just... can't, Gus. Okay?"

Gus nodded and went back to his homework, but it was obvious that he wanted to continue pushing. Him and Jules had to be having meetings about what ShawnandLassiter were up to.

And that was the thing.

Him and Lassie weren't even referenced as two different people anymore. It was always ShawnandLassiter, LassiterandShawn.

It was like _Lord of the Flies_ (hopefully with a better ending).

His father was either completely oblivious (doubtful) or didn't care (pfffft).

So, yeah, Shawn still hadn't told his father about his boyfriend, but Lassie didn't mind. Right?

Shawn threw the book he was pretending to study to the side and ran a hand down his face. 

"He totally loves me right, Gus?"

"Duh. Remember what he did to Dale Thompson." 

Shawn grimaced at the memory. The boy had thought it was a good idea to try and harass him and Lassie when they were on a date and the results were... something.

"Who did what to Dale Thompson?" His dad asked from the doorway. 

"Dad! Nothing. What did you hear?"

"Enough to know that somebody attacked Dale Thompson and he refuses to identify the culprit. But you two obviously know what happened. Spill, kid."

Gus sent Shawn a panicked look, but Shawn told him, through the telepathy that they totally had, to stay cool. 

"Dad, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah, Mr. Spencer. We were talking about the amazing American singer and songwriter."

"Well, I wouldn't say amazing." Shawn said. 

"Shawn, his Christian Metal was the top music of his time-"

"Enough." His dad ordered, bringing the attention back to him. "Now, I'm not an idiot and I know you're both lying but I'm not going to push it. Yet. I just wanted to tell you that I was going to be out tomorrow night."

"And this is you giving me permission to throw a wild party." Shawn replied triumphantly

Henry looked at him like he was an idiot, which was pretty much his default face. "No, I'm telling you explicitly not to have a party. Don't invite over any of your hooligan friends-"

"Gus, did we enter _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_ when I wasn't looking?" 

Gus stifled a laugh and Henry continued. "-don't paint the walls, don't order anything with my credit card, don't rearrange the furniture, don't prank call anyone and use my name, don't-"

"Dad, I get it. Don't do anything that you wouldn't do."

"Not good enough, kid." 

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Fine, I won't do anything Gus wouldn't do."

Henry nodded in approval and walked away.

Gus looked somewhat offended but Shawn wasn't paying any attention to him. He had a plan.

~~

"Shawn, are you sure I should be here?" Lassie asked for the millionth time. Seriously they were already completely naked, there is no way the answer was going to change. 

Shawn pulled him back down on top of him and resumed their kissing as an anwer. "Positive."

Lassie pulled away again and, man, that was getting annoying. "Shawn, I just don't think that your dad would approve of this... Nnnngh." Lassie stopped in his ranting as Shawn bit on his earlobes. 

"Gotta love how senstive those ears are." Shawn annouced with a wicked smile. 

"Shut up." Lassie whispered, but the extreme desire in his voice made the demand invalid. "Shawn - don't stop - I just think that this is a bad idea. Your dad doesn't even know that you have a boyfriend."

"You know, I'm really offended that you've got me naked and willing and all you can think about is my father."

Lassie sighed, completely dejected, but planted a series of small kisses down Shawn's jaw and neck. As his boyfriend rubbed their exposed nether regions together, Shawn let his mind wander. Lassie was leaving for college in the fall. He was leaving _Shawn_. Not that they'd talked about it. Every time Lassie tried to bring it up, they'd end up in positions like this. Not that anyone was complaining. 

He was brought out of his thought by two things. One, Lassie had stopped his kissing and was staring at him worriedly and two, suddenly, the door swung open. 

~~

Henry Spencer was not an idiot, despite what Shawn thought. 

Since his date didn't turn out like he thought it would (the woman was nuts) he decided to come home and spend the night watching old movies with popcorn. 

What he was not expecting was the strange car in his driveway and Shawn's bedroom lights to be on. 

He checked the inside of the car as he walked past, noting how clean it was inside and out, and continued into the house. 

As he walked up the stairs and stood outside of Shawn's door, he heard the faint rumbling of a voice that definitely wasn't his son's. His instincts were screaming at him not to open the door, but the curious father in him pushed away, and regretted it severely.

Shawn was in the bed with some guy _on top of him._ Henry heard Shawn scream, and it didn't escape him the way that the young man in bed with Shawn moved bodily in front of him protectively. That earned him a few points, but not enough to get over the fact that the boy was screwing his kid. 

"Dad!? What the frack?" Shawn squealed as he scooted closer to his bedmate (hmmm...) and pulled the covers up around him.

"Dad? Shawn, I-" The boy (he really needed to learn this kid's name) started.

"Hey! I think I should be the one asking the questions. Both of you, get dressed and come downstairs."

He saw the look that they sent each other and prayed that Shawn would come up with some stupid excuse so that Henry wouldn't have to have this conversation.

No such luck.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone cares at all, my Tumblr is psychedabout-supernatural.


End file.
